


Caught on a Spider's Web

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married to Hanamiya for seven years. You've had your fair share of ups and downs. Hanamiya's no husband material. And definitely not a father material. So once your child was born, you don't know how it'll end up. But surprisingly, he tried and somewhat manage to do his part with raising Masato. Masato was  growing up as a smart and curious child. And it's not a secret to him what kind of father he has. He has a lot of questions regarding his father. And so the little one had asked you a question one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did you two meet?

 

**_Makoto Hanamiya._ **

  
  
_If [y/n] were to describe the man, you'll be facing hundreds and hundreds of unwanted words._

  
  
_He's a bad boy, a cheater, a sadist, a bastard, etc._

  
  
_But love is blind. And in [y/n]'s case, stupidly blind._

  
  
_She cried a lot but ended up going back to him._

  
  
_Back to the web he prepared, to trap her._

  
  
_And now, thanks to the web, a little Makoto was now sitting there in front of [y/n] looking up at her curiously._

  
  
_The child looks like the same as his father. But thankfully, he didn't got his father's eyebrow. ([y/n] swore to shave the unborn's child eyebrow back then when she was pregnant if the baby ended up with his father's eyebrow.)_

  
  
_This child, the five years old Masato Hanamiya has a lot of questions about his father._

  
  
_He never asked before even though he's curious. But now..._

  
  
_"Mommy? Can I ask you a question about Daddy?"_

  
  
_And so the question and answer began._

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
Sitting on the chair, in front of the table, Masato cocked his head, looking at Hanamiya and [y/n].

  
  
"How did we met?" [y/n] asked surprised when the child asked the question out of the blue.

  
  
"Uhn..." He nodded cutely.

  
  
"Psh... Gyahahah!" Hanamiya suddenly laugh loudly surprising the young boy. "Masa... You really do ask a lot of question."

 

"So, how, Daddy?" He asked again.

  
  
Hanamiya grinned and drank his coffee then stood up.

  
  
"Ask your Mom. I'll be late. My team's waiting for me." Hanamiya walked behind the child's chair and kissed his head before walking to [y/n].

  
  
Knowing what her husband wanted, she leaned up and pressed her lips on his.

  
  
"Bye Coach." [y/n] teased her husband which he just returned with a grin.

  
  
"I'll see you two tonight." With that, he left.

  
  
"So... You're asking how I met your father?"

  
  
Masato nodded.

  
  
"Well...."

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
**8 YEARS AGO...**

  
  
"Woah! Look at those peaches!" [y/n] excitedly eyed the fruits. "I wonder if there's something I could use to get some."

  
  
The young girl looked around for a stick or anything but found none.

  
  
Not yet giving up, she looked up. "Should I climb it?" She stared up and noticed a ripe fruit, teasing her. "I want that one."

  
  
She stayed there, looking up deciding what to do. She's not a good climber so she's hesitant about climbing.

  
  
But as the ripe peach dangles in front of her, she decide to go for it only to notice that there's a bee hive up there.

  
  
"Aww... No way." She pouted.

  
  
She stepped back and stepped on something.

  
  
"Huh?" Upon looking down, she saw some stones.

  
  
And an idea popped on her head.

  
  
[A few distance away from [y/n] and the peach tree...]

  
  
A young boy was walking with his hands on his pocket.

  
  
The other children whom he passed were trying to stay as far as they can away from him. And before he knew it, everyone's gone and he was alone.

  
  
Idiots. As if he cares about them.

  
  
"Silence. Good." He found an empty bench and sat in there.

  
  
It's almost time for his curfew but he doesn't want to go home yet. He doesn't want to see his father and knowing him, he'll be drunk ass hard again.

  
  
Looking up into the sky, he thought about wanting to leave that home and live on his own.

  
  
Too bad, he was still a child.

  
  
Just then...

  
  
"Ahhh!!!"

  
  
A girly scream caught his attention. He stood up, looking at the direction where he heard the voice.

  
  
And then, running towards him, was a girl on his age with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes.

  
  
Well that's fine. It's just a girl but what's not fine was a swarm of bees chasing her and she's running to his direction.

  
  
"Oh crap." He muttered.

  
  
The girl noticed the young boy in front of her and as she reached him, she grabbed his hand. "Run!!!"

  
  
And with that, the children run for their lives.

  
  
  
**After a few minutes...**

  
  
It took a few minutes before they manage to get into safety.

  
  
And by that time, they were sweating and breathing hard.

  
  
Beside the lake, they sat on the ground, catching their breath.

  
  
"What the hell was that?!" The boy asked obviously pissed.

  
  
"Err... Bees?"

  
  
"I know those were bees! Why the hell they were chasing you?! And why do you need to drag me with you?!"

  
  
The girl pouts.

  
  
"I wanted a peach but I cant reach it. I wanted to climb the tree to get it but I saw the hive. Then I found a stone and threw it to the fruit I wanted but It hit the hive instead." She exclaimed while breathing heavily.

  
  
"Wh... What?! Are you stupid?!" He angrily hit her on the head.

  
  
"Oww!!! You meanie! How could you hit a girl?!" She fumed.

  
  
"I hit you because you're stupid!"

  
  
"I'm not stupid! I just want that peach!" She argued and sniffed. "I remember mom whenever I eat peach. When she was alive, she always bring me some."

  
  
The boy sighed and look away.

  
  
"Come here tomorrow morning."

  
  
"Eh?"

  
  
"I'll bring you a damned peach."

  
  
"Really?! Thank you!" The girl excitedly jumped and threw her little arms around the boy, hugging him tightly.

  
  
"Wha! Lemme go! Dammit!"

  
  
The girl let the boy go with a smile. "My name is [y/n] [l/n]. How about you?"

  
  
The boy turn his head away. "Makoto Hanamiya."

  
  
"Glad to meet you, Mako-chan."

  
  
"Don't call me Mako-chan!"

  
  
"Ehhh? But Mako-chan is Mako-chan!"

  
  
"Shut up! I'll hit you again."

  
  
"Why is your eyebrow like that!"

  
  
"You!"

  
  
"Oww!"  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
**BACK TO PRESENT:**

  
  
"That's how I met your Daddy."

  
  
"Oh..." Masato looked fascinated by the story. "So did he brought you some peaches the next morning."

  
  
Looking away, [y/n]'s eye twitched.

  
  
"No he didn't. When he saw me, he asked who I am and told me that he doesn't remember promising anyone peaches."

  
  
"So he didn't change?"

  
  
[y/n] smiled. A smile full of love. "Nope he's still the same Mako-chan."  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
On Hanamiya's way to Kirisaki Daichi...

  
  
Hanamiya sighed as he check his watch.

  
  
He's late.

  
  
"Peaches. Please."

  
  
Hanamiya stopped as he heard 'peaches'.

  
  
As he turned, he found a fruit store.

  
  
On display were ripe peaches.

  
  
Looking at the peaches, he remembered what [y/n] told him back then when they were children.

  
  
'Peaches reminds me of my mother...'

  
  
Makoto smiled as he walk towards the shop.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
_'.....Peaches reminds me of you, my darling wife....'.._   
  
  



	2. Are you scared of ghosts?

 

"Wah!!!" As the jump scare began, Masato screamed and whimpered beside his father.

  
  
"What the heck! Masa! You're the one who wanted to watch this crap. If you're scared then let's just turn this thing off." Hanamiya moved to turn the television off. But Masato grabbed his arm.

  
  
"No, daddy. I want to finish the movie." Another jump scare and the young boy's face were buried on the arm of his father.

  
  
"Geez... You're like you're mother." He muttered as he turned his sight to the closed door of their room where his wife run off to and slept.

  
  
[y/n] was really bad with horror movies. She has a habit of sleeping before the movie even starts.

  
  
"Daddy? Are you scared of ghosts?" The boy asked his father.

  
  
"Psh. Of course not! What do you take me for? Nothing could scare me." The man proclaimed proudly.

  
  
"Really?" The child doubtfully asked.

  
  
"What? You don't believe me? You want me to leave you here alone?" Hanamiya moved, pretending to leave the child but the boy took a hold of his arm.

  
  
"No! Don't leave me, daddy! I'm scared!"

  
  
"Heh. What a chicken." Hanamiya sat back and turned his eyes to the movie.

  
  
The movie continued but before it ends, Masato have already fallen asleep beside him.

  
  
"You really are like your mom." Hanamiya picked up the sleeping boy and brought him inside his room.

  
  
The boy's room was pretty big for one boy. Although he often teases his son, Hanamiya actually spoils him and gives him everything that he wanted. It might looks like too out of character for him but he doesn't want his son to experience what he experienced when he was a child.

  
  
He wanted his boy to grow up happily with a mother and a loving father. Well, it actually embarrass him to state that out loud but he really do love his son. As bastard as he may be, Hanamiya was a descent father.

  
  
"Sleep well, Masa." He whispered, kissing the child's forehead.

  
  
Hanamiya returned to turn the television off before heading to the room he shares with his wife.

  
  
He found his wife on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

  
  
Lying down beside her, he stared at her face.

  
  
Looking at her, he could see his son on her. Sure. Masato looks like him but he took after [y/n]'s gentle personality.

  
  
"And he took after your fear at ghosts." Hanamiya whispered with a soft chuckle.

  
  
Just then, he remembered what his son asked him a few moments ago.

  
  
'Daddy? Are you scared of ghosts?'.

  
  
"Scared, huh?"

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"Mako-chan. Sorry for waiting." [y/n] smiled as she greeted Hanamiya who was patiently waiting for her in front of her house.

  
  
Hanamiya frowned as [y/n] called him again by that name.

  
  
"I told you for million times not to call me, Mako-chan."

  
  
[y/n] pouted. She do that a lot.

  
  
"You can't stop me! I'll call you whatever I wanted." She said and stuck up her tongue at him, irritating the tall boy more.

  
  
"Why you..."

  
  
"Ah! It's [y/n] and Hanamiya-kun."

  
  
A kansai accented voice interrupted.

  
  
As the duo turned, a bespectacled smiling guy joined them."

  
  
"Imayoshi-senpai. Good morning." [y/n] greeted warmly. Hanamiya on the other hand was annoyed by the new comer.

  
  
"You two, it's still early and you're already flirting with each other." Imayoshi stared.

  
  
"What?! Were not! Imayoshi-senpai! Stop teasing us!" The pouting [y/n] shot him a glare.

 

"Haha. You're so cute."

  
  
"Can we hurry up?" Hanamiya interrupted.

  
  
"Jealous?"

  
  
Hanamiya glared at Imayoshi while [y/n] tried to hit Imayoshi.

  
  
"As if."

  
  
"Good." Imayoshi pat [y/n]'s shoulder. "Then if Hanamiya-kun's not jealous. It's ok if [y/n]-chan stays with us after class to work on our project."

  
  
Hanamiya's questioning eyes turned to [y/n].

  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot about that." [y/n] chuckled and turned to face Hanamiya. "I can't go home with you today since we'll be doing our project at the library after class. Imayoshi-senpai was kind enough to offer his help to us."

  
  
"What?! We always go home together! And besides, your father told me to always escort you home!" Hanamiya argued.

  
  
"Don't worry, Hanamiya-kun. I'll escort [y/n]-chan myself." Imayoshi offered.

  
  
"I'll be fine, Mako-chan."

  
  
"Psh. Do what you want." Hanamiya walked away from them, leaving the two.

  
  
"Hey! Mako-chan!"

  
  
"Just be careful not to be eaten by the ghost at the library."  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Angry with [y/n], Hanamiya didn't come to class and spent his time on the roof top.

  
  
He just slept and read books in there until it's time to go home.

  
  
"I wonder if she's at the library." He muttered as he gaze at the distance. "That Imayoshi, he was only helping [y/n] because he knows it will annoy me. That son of -."

  
  
Picking up his things, he decide to head to the library only to find Imayoshi and some of their classmates whose names escaped him. [y/n]'s not with them.

  
  
"Oh, Hanamiya-kun. Why are you here? Where's [y/n]-chan? I thought she have gone home with you?" Imayoshi asked, still with that annoying foxy grin.

  
  
"I thought she'll be staying here with you?" Hanamiya asked back.

  
  
"Well, she said she don't want you to be angry. She run to catch up to you. Though I bet she's just scared of the library ghost." Imayoshi chuckled.

  
  
"The hell..." Hanamiya's phone vibrates.

  
  
He picked it up to check the caller.

  
  
"Uncle..."

  
  
Wondering why [y/n]'s father was calling, he answered. "Hello."

  
  
"Makoto-kun! I just received a call from the hospital! What happened?!"

  
  
Confused with what the man was saying, he asked the man to clarify.

  
  
"Where are you, Makoto-kun?"

  
  
"School." He simply answered.

  
  
"Why did you let [y/n]-chan go home alone?" The man began sobbing on the other line.

  
  
Hanamiya felt his body run cold. He has a bad feeling about this.

  
  
"Uncle... What happened? Where is [y/n]?" He asked trying to control the shaking on his voice.

  
  
Hanamiya wasa a bastard. He doesn't care what happened to other people. Whether they die, get beheaded, mugged or what. [y/n] however... If something happened to her.

  
  
"H-hospital... She's at the hospital." [y/n] father said.

  
  
On a flash, Hanamiya was running as fast as he can, leaving the library and ignoring Imayoshi's question.

  
  
He forgot to asked [y/n]'s father what hospital, but if something happened to [y/n] on her way home, then she'll be brought to the nearest hospital.

  
  
As she get to the hospital, everyone was on a panic. He heard from some nurses talking that there was a big accident on the road and most of the victims were middle school students. Also, almost all of the victims died.

  
  
There were crying parents and friends over there asking why do their loved once have to die.

  
  
Hanamiya's body grew colder and colder. He felt his legs weaken. 

  
  
He know he needed to ask the nurse about [y/n]. But he's scared. He's scared to hear that [y/n] was dead.

  
  
"Stupid... That's why your father always want me to bring you home all the time because you're stupid and you always get into accidents..." Hanamiya mumbled and fell on his knees.

  
  
Breathing heavily, he grabbed the wall and pulled himself up.

  
  
"[y/n]... You're stupid."

  
  
"What?! You're still insulting me?!" A familiar voice snapped angrily.

  
  
Wide-eyed, Hanamiya turned around, facing [y/n].

  
  
"Mako-chan... You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" She asked cocking her head to the side cutely.

  
  
Her right arm were bandaged as well as her head. But she doesn't looks like a ghost.

  
  
"Mako-chan?"

  
  
Before she could react, she was pulled into a hug.

  
  
"Mako-chan! Ow! My arm!"

  
  
[y/n] was complaining but Hanamiya refused to let her go.

  
  
"I don't ever want to see your ghost." Hanamiya whispered.

  
  
"Huh? What are you-"

  
  
"So don't ever die."

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
**BACK TO PRESENT:**

  
Hanamiya's eyes twitched as he remember what happened back then.

  
  
"So in the end, it seems that you're not the victim of that car accident but a school mate hits you with his bike... And father was just being over-dramatic..." He muttered glaring at the sleeping woman. "Way to scare the heck out of me. And I haven't hit you for that yet."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising his leg, he kicked the sleeping woman, not enough to hurt her but enough to send her flying out of the bed.

 

  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!!! MAKOTO!!!"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really think Hanamiya was that bad. He might be a sadistic bastard on court but I don't really think he's completely heartless. I bet he's just a normal jerk like your average bad boy when outside the court.


	3. Are you two going to get a divorce?

 

  
"What the-" Hanamiya began cursing as he saw that all of [y/n]'s clothes were gone. Not only her clothes but also her other stuffs like books, shoes, bags, etc.

  
  
Dread filled him as he run to Masato's room. His eyes landed to Masato's open dresser. Although all of his toys were in place, important stuffs like clothes, school books and shoes were missing.

  
  
Cursing once again, he sat on the child's bed, grabbing his hair as if trying to pull it off out of irritation.

  
  
Just a few days ago, the two of them fought. Recently, he's always been coming home late and it seems that his wife was thinking that he was having an affair or something. When the truth was he was discussing some work stuff (along with some sake) with an old enemy, now a friend, Kiyoshi Teppei. He really can't blame her since she have caught him with a woman before. It's not like he loves the other woman, he's just passing time with her and all. Anyway, she was the one who were throwing herself to him. He just thought, 'why not' and go with the flow. But that was all in the past. He already ended everything between him and that woman. He even heard that she was married now.  It was really nothing but a fling. I mean, once or twice, a man do that, right? Well except for Kiyoshi. The Iron-heart was completely under the control of his wife. What a wuss.

  
  
But enough of that, he really need to patch this thing up with his wife or there will be a hell to pay. After all, the longer he let this on, the more it would be impossible to bring her back. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed his wife's number.

  
  
It only rang for a few moment before it was answered. 

  
  
Now, that was weird. Normally, when [y/n] was angry at him, she won't answer him and let him wait for her to pick up for an hour or two until she gets tired of the ringing and answer it. What he likes from his wife was, she never turn her phone off even if she was angry at him. She's probably worried that she might miss an emergency call if ever she did.

  
  
"Hello. Daddy?" Oh. That was Masato's voice. No wonder it was picked up in just a few second.

  
  
"Masa? Where's your mom?"

  
  
"Oh. She was buying us some food." The child answered.

  
  
"What? Aren't you at your grandpa's place?" Hanamiya questioned.

  
  
"No. Were at a hotel. Mom said she don't wan't to bother grandpa with our problems so we didn't go there."

  
  
Hanamiya let a small sigh. At least he won't need to explain stuff to his father-in-law.

  
  
"Daddy?" The soft voice called from the other line.

  
  
"Huh? What is it, Masa?"

  
  
"Are you two going to get a divorce?" Masato's voice cracked a bit as if trying not to cry.

  
   
Hanamiya's eyes widened. Just where did the child heard the word 'divorce'? "Masa... Where did you heard that?"

  
  
"I heard mom talking with someone on the phone. She mentioned she wanted to have a divorce with you." Masato sobbed. "My classmate's parents were divorced. She said after the divorce, she never saw her father ever again."

  
  
"Just what the hell was [y/n]'s thinking, letting you hear that." Hanamiya sighed. "Listen Masa, I'll never let that happen so stop crying. I'll talk to your mom. Now, tell me what hotel you guys were in?"

  
  
"The hotel near the station."

  
  
"I see. Now, wait for me. I'll pick you two up. And don't tell your mother that I called and that I am coming, ok?"

  
  
"Ok."

  
  
"Right. I'll be there in a moment." Ending the call, Hanamiya grabbed his jacket and car keys. He rarely use their car even when going to work since parking was a hassle. But it's an emergency this time.

  
  
Hanamiya rushed out of their home, then into the car and drives away.

  
  
"Do you really think you can escape me, [y/n]?" Hanamiya gritted his teeth. "Like hell you will. You're stuck with me forever, remember that.

  
  
And so, the spider have began weaving another web for the beautiful butterfly.

 


	4. Do you love mommy?

 

  
"[y/n]? Masato! Open the door!" Hanamiya called out as he banged the door of the hotel.

  
  
The door opened, revealing Masato. "Daddy?"

  
  
"Where's your mom? It has been a while ever since I called? How long is she planning on leaving you alone?" Hanamiya shot angrily. He didn't like the fact that [y/n] left Masato on a hotel room.

  
  
"It's ok, daddy. I'm a big boy now. I will be fine alone." Masato said proudly.

  
  
"No it's not ok! You're still a child! What an irresponsible woman." 

  
  
Masato, knowing that his father was beginning to get upset, he decides to just shut up and not to argue.

  
  
Just then, footsteps echoed along with voices of a man and a woman.

  
  
Hanamiya's head shot up as he recognized them. He knows the woman's voice very well. It was his wife's voice. What makes him frown was the second voice. The man's voice. That kansai accented voice. He'll never mistake it for someone else. 

  
  
The footsteps were coming closer and in just a short while, two figures emerges Hanamiya's line of sight. Gritting his teeth, he glared at the woman and the bespectacled man accompanying her.

 

"Imayoshi. You bastard."

  
  
Raising his head, Imayoshi turned to look at Hanamiya. Well, he turned to him but his eyes remained closed. It was a big mystery how he could move around with those closed eyes without tripping or messing up.

  
  
"Oh.. It's Hana-"

  
  
Before he could complete what he was about to say, he was struck down by Hanamiya's fist.

  
  
"Makoto!"

  
  
"Daddy!"

  
  
Terrified, Masato stepped back while [y/n] grabbed Hanamiya by arm, pulling him away from the fallen Imayoshi.

  
  
"You really are aiming for my wife!" Hanamiya raised his fist to punch the older man once again but [y/n] pulled him away.

  
  
"Enough! Makoto!"

  
  
Turning his deadly glare to [y/n], he pushed her away. "Is this why you want to get a divorce? So you could finally be with this son of a bitch?!"

  
  
"What?! No! Imayoshi-san is-"

  
  
"I don't want to hear your explanations!" [y/n] stepped back in fear of Hanamiya. It was pretty rare of him to get angry but when he seriously get angry, it's like facing the devil himself.

  
  
Grabbing [y/n] arm, Hanamiya turned to Masato. "Let's go, Masato!"

 

"Makoto! Let me go!"

  
  
"But dad, our things."

  
  
"I'll get it tomorrow! Just follow me!!!"

  
  
"Makoto! Imayoshi-san is-"

  
  
"Shut up!"

  
  
Leaving Imayoshi who was struggling to stand up, Hanamiya dragged [y/n] to the car with Masato following in fear of his father.

  
  
Hanamiya threw [y/n] inside the car before entering himself. After making sure that Masato's already in, he started the car and drove.

  
  
"What's your problem?! Why did you do that to Imayoshi-san?!"

  
  
"Why do you think I did that?" Hanamiya replied under the gritted teeth.

  
  
"He's just helping me bring what I brought back to the hotel room! Don't just assume that I'm like you! I'm not having an affair!" 

  
  
"Now you're saying that I have a woman?!" Hanamiya snapped.

  
  
"Why?! I caught you before! How would I know that you're not doing it again?!" She yelled.

  
  
"I am not doing anything like that! Stop accusing me!" Hanamiya yelled back.

  
  
"Stop lying!!!"

  
  
"I'm not lying!!!!"

  
  
"PLEASE! ENOUGH!!!" Masato screamed and cried. This stopped the two from arguing. "Please... I don't want this. Enough..." The boy sobbed.

  
  
Feeling guilty for making the boy cry, both parent decides to be quiet. The whole ride back home was silent. The only sound you could hear was the soft sobbing of Masato.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
When, they reach their house, Hanamiya picked his son up and brought him to his own room.

  
  
"Just stay here." Hanamiya said as he put the boy down on his bed.

  
  
"Daddy. Please don't be angry with mom. Uncle Shoichi was really working there and he just offered mom to carry all the stuff she brought. Mommy really loves you."

  
  
Calmer than before, Hanamiya nodded and patted the boy's head. "Your mom and I will talk about this. I promise, I'll be calm and fix this."

  
  
"Daddy?"

  
  
"Yes?"

  
  
"Do you love mommy?"

  
  
Hanamiya stared at the boy before chuckling. "Just what kind of question is that? Of course I love her. I wouldn't get angry seeing her with another man if I don't love her."

  
  
The boy nodded. "Ok. I'll stay here."

  
  
Giving the boy his rare gentle smile, Hanamiya nodded back and left the room.

  
  
Hanamiya let a small sigh after closing the boy's door. He raised his head, facing their room's door and entered the room where [y/n] was waiting.

  
  
She was sitting on the bed, head turned away when he entered. He could tell that she was really upset with him. Hanamiya walked towards the woman and sat beside her. Even if she felt him, she remained looking away.

  
  
"So. What was that? Why are you with that creepy four eyes?"

  
  
[y/n] turned to shot him a glare. "Don't call him like that. He was nothing but kind to me!"

  
  
"Of course he was. He likes you." Hanamiya let a bitter laugh.

 

"He doesn't!"

  
  
"Blind woman."

  
  
"Did you just drag me back to start a fight?"

  
  
Sighing, Hanamiya took a hold of [y/n]'s hand. "Alright. I'm sorry."

  
  
She remained glaring at him. "Sorry for what? For being an asshole? For punching Imayoshi-san? Or for cheating again?"

  
  
Hearing the last one, Hanamiya began to get irritated again. "I told you! I'm not cheating!"

  
  
"Then who are you with these few days?!" [y/n] pulled her hand away from his grip.

  
  
"Kiyoshi! I'm with Kiyoshi! If you doesn't believe me, then give him a call and ask him!"

  
  
[y/n] gave him a questioning glance. "Kiyoshi-san? Why? Wasn't he living in America?"

  
  
Hanamiya lied down tiredly, closing his eyes. "He just returned. Him and his wife were settling back here in Japan. I mentioned back then to him that Kirisaki Daichi was going to have a female basketball team. When it was established, they came running to the boy's basketball team telling us that they don't have a coach. Stupid girls, making a team without a coach. I don't want the school to look like a fool for having a coach less team so I took both of the job as a coach of both boys and girls team. When Kiyoshi returned he applied for the position of the girls coach and he got the job. Since I've been the one watching over the girls as a temporary coach, he asked me to tell him what kind of players we have and what kind of training I was giving them. We were discussing a lot of things recently so I was always late." He explained.

  
  
"You're not lying?" [y/n] asked doubtfully.

  
  
Hanamiya opened his tired eyes and sent [y/n] a glare. "Why do you always accuse me of lying! You're the only woman I love! Dammit!" He grabbed [y/n] by arm and pulled her on top of him.

  
  
"Makoto!" The woman fell on her husband's chest and without a warning, pulled on a deep kiss.

  
  
"Mpphhh... Makoto." She moaned as Hanamiya pulled off a bit.

  
  
"Stupid woman. You're really stupid if you still don't know how much I love you." Hanamiya whispered on her lips and pulled her again, capturing her for another kiss.

  
  
[y/n] moaned on his kiss as her hand crawl on his hard chest.

  
  
When [y/n] pulled away, she was looking more calmer now. "Promise me you'll never cheat again. If I caught you, I'll never forgive you. I'm going to divorce you. I swear. I don't like sharing you with another woman."

  
  
Hanamiya smiled and pecked her lips. "I promise. I'm only yours. Let me assure you under the sheet tonight." He grinned pervertedly.

  
  
[y/n] glared and slap him on the cheek a bit. "Also, apologize to Imayoshi-san."

  
  
Hanamiya frowned. "Why should I? He deserve it."

  
  
"Makoto!"

  
  
"Fine. Fine." He surrendered and rolled over. This time, [y/n]'s under him. He grinned widely as his eyes crawled over her body. "I'll do that tomorrow but for tonight, let me enjoy you."

  
  
And so, the night of passion goes as the spider wrapped the butterfly inside the cocoon of love, making sure that she'll never escape ever again.

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I have to admit that I both like Hanamiya and Imayoshi (Midorima too... Nope. I don't like megane's... REALLY! IM NOT LYING!!! I SWEAR!!!). If you ask me to chose between them then I don't think I could give you an answer. So don't be surprise if you see a lot of Imayoshi's on my stories.


	5. Can I have a baby sister?

 

  
"Ma-chan? What's wrong?" [y/n] asked as she noticed that the young boy was distracted. Sipping on his drink, the boy looked up to his mother and shooked his head.

  
  
"Nothing." He simply answered before turning his eyes away again.

  
  
Hanamiya raised an eyebrow as his child dive into his thoughts.

  
  
It was Sunday and it was Hanamiya's rare day-off. Hanamiya normally goes to work even Sunday. The whole Kirisaki Daichi under Hanamiya have been working hard even on Sunday's. They worked hard on their routines and practice. That's why they always win. They were one of the best. Anyway, if you're going to ask if they still use Hanamiya's underhanded way of playing to win... Well, [y/n] wouldn't know. Hanamiya refused to let her and their son watch their games. But knowing Hanamiya, [y/n] has a feeling that he still does that. Hopefully, he won't end up fighting with Kiyoshi. Since Kiyoshi was coaching the girls team now, they'll be seeing each other more often. And it was possible for Kiyoshi to watch the boys game.

  
  
"Masa?" Hanamiya called out and followed Masato's line of vision.

  
  
On a distance, a young boy on his age was sitting with a woman and a little girl probably on the age of 1. The young boy was feeding the little girl while the girl messily ate her food.

  
  
"Why are you staring at them?" Hanamiya questioned.

  
  
Turning to his father, Masato has a serious expression. "Daddy? Can I have a baby sister?"

  
  
[y/n] who was in the middle of drinking water choked and began coughing. Hanamiya on the other hand began laughing.

  
  
"Hahahaha! Why are you suddenly asking for a younger sister?"

  
  
"Well, Nana-chan has a new baby sister and she said it was fun taking care of a younger sister."

  
  
Seto Nana was Seto Kentaro's daughter. Seto was an old teammate of Hanamiya and the one who spends most of his time sleeping. Just a few weeks ago, Seto's wife gave birth to another girl and Seto wasn't that happy for getting a new daughter again. He wanted a son and have been complaining to Hanamiya ever since he found out that he'll be having a daughter to take care for the second time. Well, it's not like Seto hates his daughter. No matter how he dislikes having a daughter, a daughter is a daughter. It was still his own flesh and blood and he'll love her and raise her like how he raised his first child.

  
  
"Ma-chan. Taking care of a sister is not a game. You need to be responsible when dealing with babies, you know." [y/n] explained.

  
  
Masato nodded. "I know. And it's not like I want to have a sister just to have fun. I really want a sister." He turned to his mother with a begging look. "Mom, please! I swear I will be a responsible good older brother. I will take a good care of her and protect her!"

  
  
[y/n] don't know what to say to her son anymore. She turned her eyes to her husband for help only to met that annoying grin that tells how he was enjoying this.

  
  
Giving him a glare, she talked to her son. "It's not that easy, Masato, you know. You can't be sure that your next sibling would be a girl. What if it ends up a boy?"

  
  
Still set of having a younger sibling, he nodded. "It's ok. I'll still take a good care of him and wait for the next one. I bet the next one is going to be a girl."

  
  
"Wahahaha!" Hanamiya finding it funny, began to laugh loudly. The other customer were now staring at him but the man doesn't seems to care.

  
  
"You're not helping, you know?" [y/n] was giving her husband a glare.

  
  
"Haha. Sorry, babe." Trying to stop his laughter, he turned to his son. "You know, it will take 9 months before you could meet your younger sister." [y/n] gave him a displeased look but Hanamiya ignored her.

  
  
"Really?" Masato's eyes brightened, interested at what he just learned. "So it takes 9 months to make a baby?"

  
  
"Pfft..." Stifling his laughter, he turned his eyes to his wife who was now staring at him in horror. She knows how her husband's mind works and she has an idea what he would say next. "No. It takes 9 months for a baby to develop. But baby-making takes less than that."

  
  
"Oh. Then how long does it takes to make a baby?" Innocent as ever, Masato asked the dreaded question.

  
  
"Oh... Hell no. Makoto. Don't. You. Dare." [y/n] warned.

  
  
With a grin, Hanamiya dropped the bomb.

  
  
"Three to eight hours at most. It depends when your mother was in the mood."

  
  
"MAKOTO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan was to make this one a lemon. But I don't think I am ready to write something like that. I need a lot of mental preparation for that, so please bear with me for a while.


	6. Special Chapter : Fathers Talk

"Hey, guys." A man with a slick black hair entered the bar and sat with a group of men on the counter, the bartender greeted him like how a bartender on those bars normally do.

 

"Seto, you're late." A purple haired man with a messy hair that covered his eyes stated the obvious.

 

"Yep, Hara. He is. You don't need to say it. We all could see that." An annoyed orange haired guy said this time.

 

"Geez, Hara, Yamazaki. Can't you guys just shut up? People were looking at us now." The man with a black hair and blank dead eyes scolded them, eating some of the provided snacks.

 

"Oi. Furuhashi. Stop snacking! You haven't touched your damn liquor yet." The 'leader' of the group, Hanamiya grabbed the snacks away from Furuhashi's reach.

 

The men were once members of the Kirisaki Daiichi's Basketball Team. Even after graduating high school, college and even after getting their own jobs they still kept in contact with each other. Considering how they were like back then, it was a miracle that they remained as friends.

 

"So, why are you late, Kentaro? Didn't you say you don't have a job today?" Hanamiya asked, looking at Seto.

 

"My wife was out for the day and I am left alone to watch over Nana and Yuki." Seto answered with a sigh.

 

"Huh? I thought your wife asked her sister to come over and take care of the children?" Hara asked.

 

"Well, Nana was fine with her but Yuki makes a fuss when people other than me or my wife carries her. Seriously, I didn't even managed to take a nap today. Yuki kept crying and crying whenever I am out of her sight." The man complained.

 

"Haha. Sucks to be you." Hara laughed. "My boys used to be like that but well, they already outgrown that habit."

 

"Maybe, all babies were like that. I remember Nana acting the same back then." Seto said before turning to the bartender to order some liquor and snacks.

 

"Really? My daughters were fine with anyone. Three of them weren't really choosy to those who will take care of them. As long as you give them food and toys, they're fine with anyone." Yamazaki drank his whiskey which was refilled instantly.

 

"My children were also fine with anyone. But they doesn't like it when I watch over them." Furuhashi shared this time, eyes still dead as a fish.

 

 _"And we understand why_." The other four men thought staring at Furuhashi's black orbs.

 

"How about you, Hanamiya?" Hara asked, turning his attention to their ex-captain and coach.

 

"Masa's fine with either me or [y/n]. But I don't know about other people. Except for my mother and [y/n]'s father, we have never asked anyone to watch over him. [y/n] dislikes the thought of leaving her son to a stranger or someone she's not close with." Hanamiya answered.

 

"Well, she's a hands-on mother. She even left her job after Masato was born." Seto muttered. [y/n] used to work on the same company as Seto but quit her job once Masato was born. "I really hope my wife would do the same."

 

"Isn't your wife a lawyer?" Yamazaki asked.

 

"Yeah. That's why it was hard for her to leave her job. She was on a leave but once she finds someone who could actually take good care of Yuki, she'll be returning on the firm."

 

"Time flies by. Before you knew it, Yuki's a grown up." Furuhashi said.

 

"Damn. It was hard dealing with a growing up child. Just look at Nana. She keeps asking either weird or awkward question."

 

"Wah! That's true! Just yesterday, my eldest asked me how I met his mother." Hara winced as if remembering what happened was painful.

 

Yamazaki was looking at him strangely. "So? What's the matter with that? That was a normal question that children asks out of curiosity. My daughters asked me the same thing before."

 

Seto gave Yamazaki a mocking look. "What? You told your children that you acted mean to their mother and teases her at every possible moment until you make her cry before you confessed?"

 

"I didn't. I just told them that she was a classmate back on highschool." Yamazaki shot the sleepy man a glare.

 

"There was nothing wrong with the question itself. The problem was how would Hara answer the question." Hanamiya said.

 

"Huh?" Yamazaki turned to him confused.

 

"What? Don't you know that Hara just woke up one morning on a hotel with a woman he doesn't know after drinking his ass off the night before and later found out that he got the woman pregnant. So he married her." Furuhashi said. "He doesn't look like it but he was actually a responsible man. Then again, his irresponsibility was what brought him on that situation."

 

"For real?!" Yamazaki was staring at Hara in disbelief. "But... Are you sure it was yours?"

 

Hara nodded. "The DNA test says so. It was my wife's first time and she never slept with anyone after that."

 

"Wow. What a luck." Yamazaki muttered. "Oh right! What happened with the woman you've been going out before? You know, the one who was always frowning. I think her name was Shizuka."

 

"It's Shizuko. I was still going out with her when I met my wife. But at that time, were already falling apart. When I told her that I got another woman pregnant, of course she got angry. But I guess it was just her pride. It's not like she still loves me or something. Well whatever. I hit a jackpot with my wife." Hara laughed.

 

"Your wife basically treats you like a king. It was annoying." Seto said with a glare.

 

"Don't hate me just because my wife's world revolves around me while yours dont. Me, Furuhashi and Hanamiya were the lucky once here." Hara smirked.

 

"Hey!" Yamazaki glared.

 

"Seriously, Kentaro. Randomly choosing a name on a list of Miai your mother provided for you without even looking at their picture or provided information?" Hanamiya said.

 

"I am sleepy at that time." Seto reasoned.

 

"You agreed to marry her too." Hara stated.

 

"Because I am tired of my parents constant nagging."

 

"Dude, do you even love her?" Yamazaki asked this time.

 

"We have two daughters. Isn't that enough answer?" Seto replied with a sigh. "And anyway, why are you guys ganging up on me? Furuhashi just blackmailed a woman to be his personal 'bed mate' and probably blackmailed her to marry him. Now, whose the worst one? Bet his relationship with his wife were based on blackmails and more blackmails."

 

Everyones eyes turned to Furuhashi. "She accepted my proposal of her own accord."

 

"Really?" Yamazaki asked suspiciously.

 

"Shut up. I bet my wife loves me more than how you're wives loves you."

 

With that, tension rises. Competitive auras surrounded the five men.

 

"Now, you've done it." Hanamiya said with a smirk.

 

And that was the beginning of a long heated battle of the ex Kirisaki Daiichi boys.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

LATER...

 

"Makoto?!" Hanamiya stumbled inside his shared room with his wife and almost fell if it weren't for [y/n], supporting him. "What happened? Are you drunk?" His wife led him on the bed and helped him down.

 

Hanamiya covered his eyes with his arm, dizzy, not because of alcohol, but because of arguing with his ex teammates. No one wanted to lose and insisted that their wife loves them more compared to others. Of course, Hanamiya also fought. He really believes that [y/n]'s love for him was more superior than his teammates wives.

 

"I told you to be careful with your alcohol intake. You're not getting anymore younger." She scolded him as she takes his shoes and socks off. "Geez. You're too drunk! You even forgot to take your shoes off."

 

Hanamiya took his arm from his eyes and looked down to his wife. "Hey [y/n]."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Do you love me?"

 

 _"Wow... He's definitely drunk..."_ [y/n] thought. Normally, Hanamiya won't be acting like this. He was acting cutely and since it was a rare occurance...

 

[y/n] smiled and crawled on top of her beloved. She cupped his cheeks and looked down straight to his eyes. "I love you more than anyone. You and our son. My world revolves only to the two of you." [y/n] pressed her lips to Hanamiya tasting the lips that only belongs to her. Hanamiya might forget this tomorrow. But does it matter if she has forever to remind him?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change. Were talking about Hanamiya here. He's as bad as Aomine.


End file.
